Fuckin' remote control
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Séquelle de Fuckin' day Il y a une chose que je ai encore plus que les trains... si si, je vous jure, c'est possible ! Surtout quand je suis en manque de mes séances de kiné ! Y a des jours où il faudrait même pas se réveiller...


**Hi !**

**Après plusieurs demandes – et après la remontée de mes souvenirs d'immobilisation forcée –, je me suis décidée à écrire la suite de **_**Fuckin' day…  
**_

**Je vous oblige pas à lire l'autre en premier, pour ceux qui débarquent, mais je pense que ça peut être plus pratique pour comprendre !**

**Bonne lecture**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hello ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? … Duo Maxwell, l'étudiant aux beaux-arts ! … Le séduisant franco-américain en vacances ! … Non, toujours pas ? … Le type à la natte dans le train ? Les béquilles ? … Aaah, je savais que je vous avais manqué ! Vous vous rappelez maintenant ? La dernière fois, on s'était quitté sur un quai de gare, après que MON kiné à moi qu'on touche pas sinon je me fâche m'ait roulé le patin de ma vie, même si je l'ai trouvé beaucoup trop court – d'ailleurs, en parlant que ça… viens par là mon Quatchou que je t'étrangle…

Tout ça s'est passé il y a trois jours, trois jours que je suis affalé sur le canapé devant un mauvais film, trois putain de jours qu'Heero n'est pas venu me voir ! Le traître ! Il m'avait promis des séances intensives, nan ? Eh ben que dalle ! Et trois jours que je peux même pas évacuer ma frustration sur une paire de skis ! Frustration, oui, parce que ce fuckin' bastard que j'ai vu vingt minutes à tout casser dans un fuckin' train en retard me MANQUE ! Et donc je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

Quatre, assis dans un fauteuil à côté de moi, me regarde avec une petite grimace de compassion. Mon meilleur ami est un ange, vraiment, je l'adore, c'est mon frère de cœur et de bac à sable… Mais il y a des moments où sa manie de jouer les mamans poules me porte vraiment sur le système ! Je pousse un soupir exaspéré en levant au plafond.

- Quatre, je vais pas m'envoler, j' te jure ! Va retrouver ton sexy homme des neiges ! T'as pas à rester coincé ici à cause de moi… Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive si tu t'absentes trois malheureuses petites heures, hein ?

- Beaucoup de bêtises ?

Je lui jette un regard noir qui le fait sourire.

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle, Kitty. Je suis cloué sur ce canapé, comment veux-tu que je fasse des conneries ? Te promets que je serais sage ! Allez, t'es chez toi, en plus c'est Noël demain, tu vas pas rester enfermé ! Et puis, chuis sûr que la neige est super bonne ! Il fait beau ! Profite !

- Hum… C'est vrai que j'ai encore quelques courses à faire, mais…

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J' te préviens, je veux un super repas de réveillon ! Foie gras, champagne et tout !

Il sourit un peu plus.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je peux partir tranquille sans que je te retrouve en encore plus mauvais état que maintenant ?

- Maieuh ! oui !

Mon trop blond d'ami rit et se lève pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Lui aussi c'est un traître ! Il sait très bien que je résiste pas aux câlins ou aux bisous ! Son nez se frotte contre le mien et il sourit un peu plus, ses yeux bleus pétillants de douceur – si si, il y arrive, l'est trop fort mon Quatchou. Il sait aussi que je ne peux pas rester en colère quand il me fait cette tête-la. Je boude, mais je dois pas avoir l'air très convaincant parce qu'il se remet à rire.

- Très bien, je vais y aller alors. S'il y a le moindre problème, le téléphone est sur la table, le numéro de Trowa et le mien sont enregistrés. Ta bouteille est pleine… tu veux que je t'apporte du chocolat au cas où tu aurais faim ? Et la couverture, elle est assez chaude ou tu préfères que je t'en amène une autre ? Le feu devrait tenir jusqu'à mon retour mais si tu veux je…

- Quatre.

- Quoi ?

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bon, il m'a fallut batailler encore une bonne demie heure encore avant que Quatre accepte enfin de partir, non sans m'avoir assommé de recommandations. Je pousse un faible soupir et je jette un coup d'œil morne au film qui passe toujours à la télé. Je me souviens même plus du titre… Un mauvais polar, quelle surprise. Enfin, au moins ça change de ces films à l'eau de rose dégoulinants de répliques mièvres. Je zappe distraitement. Une émission sur l'écologie. Une série américaine. Les infos régionales. Un reportage sur la fabrication des sapins synthétiques… Youhou.

Alors que je m'apprête à remettre le policier, faute de mieux, la télécommande m'échappe des mains et – la traîtresse – roule sous la table. Je grimace et je tends le bras au maximum… Le bout de mes doigts effleure ce satané boîtier en plastique, mais impossible de l'attraper ! Je grince des dents. Avec un pied en l'air, délicatement posé sur un coussin moelleux par les bons soins de mon Quatchan, je peux difficilement bouger – et en plus ça me fait un mal de chien ! Je m'étire un peu plus, en tirant la langue sur le côté pour plus d'effet. Allez, encore un effort, je l'ai preeesque…

Shit ! Je l'ai, tu parles ! Je l'ai surtout envoyé valser plus loin ! Je marmonne une malédiction et je me hisse sur mes coudes. Bon, maintenant, se laisser lentement glisser en bas du canapé, en faisant bien attention à garder les orteils en l'air, tout doucement… _*BOOM* _AÏEEEUUUH !!! P… de b… de m… !!! Ça fait maleuh ! Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête qui vient de cogner sauvagement contre le rebord de la table. Génial, comme si l'entorse suffisait pas, je me retrouve avec une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de poule !

Cette foutue télécommande semble me narguer à un mètre de moi, ma chute l'ayant envoyé promener encore plus loin. Je serre les dents.

- Je jure que je t'aurais…

Je tends à nouveau le bras, au point que je sens que je vais me déboîter l'épaule si ça continue. Aaah, trop loin ! Les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux. Oh non non non, je ne vais pas perdre face à un stupide rectangle noir ! Surtout que celui-ci n'est pas vivant ! Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Lààà, zeeen, tu as survécu à la gare… c'est rien… On inspire, on expire, on pense à la neige dehors, si blanche, si lisse… Je rouvre les yeux, déterminé. A nous deux, saleté de télécommande ! Tu vas voir que Maxwell est toujours le meilleur !

Prudemment, je me tourne sur le ventre – merci à la cheminée qui a réchauffé le plancher. Ok, phase 1 réussie. Je pose un premier bras devant moi et je me hisse doucement. Trois centimètres de gagné. Parfait. On recommence. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air un peu fou, avec mon sourire spécial sadique et mon regard fixé sur cette connerie. M'en fous. Je veux ma télécommande ! Allez, encore un dernier effort…

_*Viip BOOM* _Quoi, "viip boom" ? … OUAÏLLAÏLLAÏEEEUUUH !!! MON PIED !!! Ce c… de coussin a glissé pendant que j'avançais et ma cheville a heurté le bord – en bois, bien sûr – du canapé ! Attendez, c'est pas tout : sous le coup de la douleur, j'ai pas pu retenir un mouvement brusque du bras et ma bouteille d'eau s'est entièrement renversée sur moi. Résultat, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, j'ai dix fois plus mal qu'avant et cette fuckin' télécommande s'est encore fait la malle !

Trop, c'est trop. Je craque.

- Booouuuhooouuu ! Quaaat !

Une main m'agrippe par le col et me hisse sur mes pieds, alors qu'une deuxième se glisse sous mes genoux. En moins de deux minutes, je me retrouve installé sur le canapé. Quatre ? Non, ça a plutôt un air de déjà vu… Une grande main toute chaude effleure ma joue et à travers mes larmes je distingue deux yeux au bleu ahurissant. Une voix grave, un peu rauque, m'appelle doucement.

- Duo ?

Heero. Mon Heero est venu me voir ! Oh shit, pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai eu la flemme de m'habiller alors j'ai toujours mon pyjama en polaire un peu miteux, ma natte est à moitié défaite, j'ai du chocolat tout autour de la bouche et je dégouline de partout. Super. Plus sexe, tu meurs. Mais j'arrive pas à empêcher ma lèvre inférieure de trembler.

- Bouhou, Heechan, en ai marre, elle m'aime pô la zapette…

Il hausse un sourcil, puis secoue la tête avec un sourire.

- Je vais chercher de quoi réparer un peu les dégâts, d'accord ?

- Moui…

Je renifle faiblement en m'enfonçant dans le canapé. C'est vraiment pas juste. D'abord le verglas, puis le train, et maintenant la télécommande… Tout est contre moi ! Ils ont tous décidé que je pourrais pas passer de bonnes vacances ! J'avais rien demandé, chuis toujours gentil d'abord, je vais en cours, je fais mes devoirs et j'appelle ma grand-mère deux fois par semaine…

Un tas de vêtements s'effondre sur moi. J'enfile sans trop y faire attention le pull et le jogging qu'on m'a amené, toujours en lamentant à mi-voix. Une fois habillé, une serviette se pose sur ma tête et je sens deux mains frotter doucement mes cheveux pour les sécher. Mains ? Heero ! J'avais même pas vraiment réalisé ! Sa voix amusée s'élève sans que je puisse voir son visage.

- La vue était très agréable…

Oops. Je me sens rougir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire qu'un air malicieux.

- Ravi que ça t'ait plu, mais tu me dois un strip maintenant !

Il grogne. Visiblement, ma réponse ne lui a pas beaucoup plu ! Ah ah, je sens que j'ai pas fini de le chercher avec ça ! Vu comment il est foutu, pas question d'abandonner cette idée… Il défait totalement ma natte, essore mes cheveux et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Quoi, il me fuit ? Mais il me fait un fait un micro-sourire rassurant et tapote sa cuisse.

- Ton pied.

- Euh… T'es sûr Heechan ? Non parce que là j'ai très très très mal et…

- Hn.

J'hésite encore. Il pose sa main sur mon genou, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser lentement le long de mollet, jusqu'à attraper le bas de la jambe de mon pantalon et de remonter doucement le tissu. Je me raidis un peu quand il commence à défaire la bande qui entoure ma cheville enflée. Son petit sourire s'accentue et sa main remonte effleure la peau fine sous mon genou.

- Je ne vais pas te manipuler. Juste rétablir un peu la circulation. Calme-toi.

Mouais, c'est fou ce qu'il me rassure… Bon, faut croire que le contact de ses doigts est magique, parce que je le laisse attraper mon pied et le poser sur sa cuisse. Après déposé un peu de gel sur l'articulation – c'est vachement froid ce truc ! vous avez jamais fait gaffe ? –, il pose doucement ses pouces sur ma cheville. Je me tends aussitôt.

- WOUÏLLE ! Ça fait MAL, espèce de brute !

- Hn.

JE me mords la lèvre. 'Tain, je pensais pas que je pourrais avoir encore aussi mal ! J'aurais jamais dû bouger de mon canapé… S'il était là, Quatre me sortirait son infatigable "je te l'avais dit". Mais peu à peu, la douleur reflue et je peux sentir la douceur et la chaleur de ses doigts qui glissent sur ma peau, qui remontent légèrement sur le mollet, qui dessinent de petits cercles sur le côté de mon pied… Un faible soupir m'échappe et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Woah, j'avais vu que t'étais doué dans le train, mais pas à ce point…

- Hn.

- T'arrête surtout pas, mais… tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ? Surtout après ce que tu m'as fait à la gare.

Un éclair moqueur traverse le bleu de ses yeux.

- J'aime me faire désirer.

Je croise les bras avec une moue boudeuse. Je savais qu'il allait se moquer de moi ! Il sourit et ses doigts se font un peu plus caressants.

- Désolé. J'ai eu… un contretemps. Trowa m'a prêté sa clé ce matin.

- Mouais. Tu peux le dire si ça te fait chier aussi, je vais pas en mourir hein !

- Baka.

Je souris. Il me le dira sûrement pas, mais j'ai bien l'impression que moi aussi je lui ai manqué… Je ferme les yeux sous ses attouchements qui ne ressemblent plus vraiment à un massage. S'il ne veut pas l'avouer, moi je ne vais pas me gêner !

- Tu m'as manqué.

Ses mains tressaillent légèrement. Je soulève une paupière, juste à temps pour voir un sourire fugace traverser son visage. Yes, I'm the best ! Si je n'étais pas coincé, je retournerai danser la gigue dehors ! God, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces lycéennes pitoyables dans les films. Etre si heureux juste parce que je lui ai arraché un sourire… Mon vieux Duo, tu perds la main – ou la tête, à voir.

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, la porte du chalet s'ouvre brusquement et une tornade _rose bonbon _envahit le chalet. Je me redresse en sursaut, me mordant les lèvres sous la pointe de douleur qui me transperce le pied. Kessispass ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Oï, minute : qu'est-ce que ce truc immonde fait scotché au cou de MON kiné ? Bon, d'accord, ce truc c'est une fille, pas vilaine en plus – mais plutôt du genre Kinder : brun à l'extérieur, blond à l'intérieur. Désespérant, quoi. Le regard d'Heero a presque viré au noir, ses sourcils se sont froncés et ses mâchoires sont crispées.

- Réléna.

Hein ? C'est pas le nom de la groupie qui a essayé de l'appeler dans le train ?

- Heeeeroooo ! ('Tain, elle m'a crevé les deux tympans là !) Je te cherchais partout ! Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ? Si je n'avais pas vu ce Trowa discuter avec toi, jamais je…

- Réléna, je travaille.

Le bonbon recule d'un air surpris – c'est ça, casse-toi ! lâche-le !

- Le seul jour où tu es libre ?

- Hn.

Je lui jette un regard un peu étonné. Tiens tiens, mon Heechan fait des heures sup pour moi… ? Mais l'autre ne semble pas décidée à laisser tomber. Elle lui décroche un sourire éblouissant de stupidité et s'installe dans le fauteuil de Quatre. Non mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi surtout !

- Je vais t'attendre ! Je ne peux pas skier si tu n'es pas là, tu sais.

Non mais quelle cruche ! Je me redresse en ouvrant la bouche, mais Heero me lance un bref coup d'œil et ses lèvres miment silencieusement : "Fais-moi confiance". Il veut jouer ? … Bah, pourquoi pas, tant que c'est pas moi qui perd… Je me réinstalle sur mes coussins tandis que ses doigts courent à nouveau sur ma peau, remontant de plus en plus. Il finit par attraper ma jambe pour poser mon pied sur son épaule avec beaucoup de précautions, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de pousser un glapissement de surprise.

- Circulation sanguine. Détends-toi.

Circulation, tu parles ! Commence par enlever cette lueur dans tes yeux et peut-être que je me calmerai ! Surtout que j'aime pas _du tout _la façon dont la chose rose te bouffe des yeux. C'est mwa, on touche pas d'abord ! Heero semble beaucoup s'amuser. Ses mains continuent de masser mon mollet, se déplaçant lentement, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôle à nouveau mon genou. Faut croire qu'il aime bien passer là ! … Qui est-ce qui m'a dit que c'était une zone érogène, déjà ?

…

Shit ! Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il veut faire, l'autre zouave ! Je le fusille du regard. Nan, tu vas pas faire ça, je te l'interdis ! Heero se contente se sourire un peu plus. Il pose très légèrement ses lèvres dans le creux de ma cheville – qui n'est plus si creux que ça. Un faible gémissement m'échappe malgré moi. Le traître ! Il sait pertinemment que tous mes nerfs sont saturés et donc que mon pied est hyper sensible !

- Détends-toi…

Désolé, trésor, mais t'es pas franchement en train de me _dé_tendre ! J'expire fortement, mais pas moyen d'empêcher le sang de monter à mes joues. J'étais déjà accro à ses mains, ça je le savais, à ses lèvres, j'en avais juste eu un aperçu, mais s'il continue comme ça… Et il ne fait que me tenir les jambes ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera si… Ow. _Les _jambes ? Quand est-ce qu'il a attrapé la deuxième, lui ? Je me redresse sur les coudes pour le fusiller du regard. Pour toute réponse, il repose ses lèvres entrouvertes au même endroit et je sens la pointe de sa langue effleurer ma peau. Je frissonne violemment en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. La vache, je savais pas que je pouvais être si sensible à cet endroit ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique… Mes coudes me lâchent et je retombe sur le canapé.

- Pas ça ! Ça fait mal !

- Ne te crispe pas autant, je vais devoir recommencer sinon.

Je pousse un grognement et il rit. Et mon – autre – pied dans ta gueule, tu vas voir si ça va te faire rire ! Quoique, non, j'ai pas envie d'abîmer son visage, il peut toujours servir après… Nan j'ai rien dit. Par contre, le bonbon à côté a perdu quelques couleurs. En fait, continue ! Si ça peut la faire fuir… Heero doit lire dans mes pensées car son sourire prend quelque chose de diaboliquement sadique. Hum, j'aime bien cette expression, mais pas quand il y a un public. J'ai pas franchement des tendances exhibitionnistes, vous comprenez. Je préfère l'intimité d'une chambre et… hummm… là je dis pas non…

- Et là ? Ça te fait mal ?

- C'est toi qui va avoir mal si tu t'arrêtes !

Je le sens sourire contre la peau de mon genou. J'ai même pas fait attention à quand il s'est déplacé, tout ce que je sais c'est que sa langue à cet endroit-là me fait complètement perdre la tête. Il rit doucement et relâche mes jambes. C'est quoi ce regard tout à coup ? Je fronce les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- Il vaut que j'arrête de toucher ta cheville, qu'elle se repose un peu…

Réléna – si j'ai bien retenu son nom – choisit bien évidemment ce moment-là pour se manifester, alors que j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Elle se racle la gorge d'une façon très peu discrète.

- Heu… Heero ? On va skier ? Tu as fini de travailler, non ?

- Hum… Pas encore… Ce genre de patient, je les travaille au corps…

Elle perd encore quelques couleurs. Enfin je crois. Non parce que là, vous comprendrez que je suis un peu absorbé par autre chose. Du genre un Heero qui s'allonge à moitié sur moi avec un regard de prédateur. Maman… Et le con se marre, ça se voit ! Il passe – trop – lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres et murmure :

- Quatre est bien parti faire des courses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gné ?

- Dans ce cas, il ne risque pas d'interrompre à nouveau une séance…

Je le sens pas je le sens pas je le sens pas je le sens pas…Et t'as intérêt à te rapprocher plus vite que ça sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Mais mon kiné s'avance avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot. Zut à la fin ! Je me redresse brusquement et croise les mains derrière sa nuque pour le ramener contre moi. Un éclat de rire lui échappe à nouveau et il susurre :

- Kawaii…

Avant de poser sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappe alors qu'il me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je retrouve enfin son odeur, sa chaleur, et en plus de ça j'ai sa main qui vient se glisser au creux de mes reins pour me soutenir – ben ouais, je suis mi-assis mi-couché quand même, pas pratique – et me garder contre lui. J'emmêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Ah ah, chacun son tour ! Il me mord un peu plus fortement en guise de représailles et j'hoquette de surprise. Heero en profite aussitôt pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Tiens, bizarre, mais je lui en veux plus du tout… Seigneur, ce type embrasse comme un dieu, pourquoi on ne m'en a pas laissé profiter plus tôt ? C'est décidé, je passe les meilleures vacances de ma vie…

*_BOOM_* Shit, c'est quoi ça encore ? Y a jamais moyen de s'embrasser tranquille ou quoi ? Avec un grognement, je me détache de mon kiné préféré pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à côté. Ah tiens, Rosie est tombée dans les pommes… Rien de grave quoi. Je peux retourner à mes occupations. Sauf que Heero a tourné la tête et promène sa bouche étirée dans un sourire le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou.

- Il faut que je la ramène… On ne laisse pas traîner les saletés…

- Hmpf, ça peut attendre, j' dirai à Quat que c'est ma faute.

- Hn… *_léger baiser sous oreille, endroit-frisson* _Il faudrait vraiment…

- Bouge seulement d'un centimètre et tu vas voir à quel point que je peux être terrifiant.

Il rit et moi je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule.

- 'Teuplé. Reste encore.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

Je grogne. Il est bouché ou quoi ? Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ! I run, I hide, but I never lie ! Evidemment ! Il secoue la tête et, d'un grand mouvement, se retourne. Je me retrouve allongé sur son torse, un peu sonné.

- Heu ?

- Reste là. Réléna n'est pas prête de se réveiller, mais je ne voudrais pas que ton ami Quatre me mette dehors. Alors sois sage.

Pff… Y a des jours où je hais mon meilleur ami. Je plisse la lèvre dans une moue boudeuse – qui va devenir ma spécialité, je le sens – mais Heero l'attrape doucement entre les siennes. Humm… bon, d'accord, je bouge pas… Même pas pour tuer Quatchou… Il aurait qu'à se débrouiller avec le bonbon collé par terre, pour la peine.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

On est exactement le 25 décembre, il est 01h26, et Heero – après avoir passé le réveillon chez nous, j'allais quand même pas l'abandonner aux mains de cette horreur rose ! – a finalement réussi à convaincre Trowa et Quatre de me ramener chez lui, histoire qu'ils puissent passer une soirée entre amoureux. Le fait qu'il ait juré à mon presque frère qu'étant kiné, rien ne pourrait arriver à ma cheville à beaucoup plaidé en sa faveur.

Ça a sûrement été l'un des meilleurs Noël de ma vie, avec un sapin énoooorme, pleins de cadeaux, de la super bonne bouffe – euh, pardon, nourriture – et pleins de fous rire. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas fini… Non parce que là je suis couché sur le lit de mon kiné et que le kiné en question est debout devant moi, avec ce petit sourire qui me fait peur et que j'adore en même temps. Il passe deux doigts derrière sa cravate et la desserre légèrement.

- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.

- Vraiment ?

C'est ma voix qui est rauque comme ça ? Heero acquiesce doucement et fait glisser la bande de tissu noir le long de son épaule.

- Je te dois un striptease, non ?

Hein ? Oh que oui oui oui oui oui ! Allons, Duo, un peu de sang froid, tu vas finir par lui sauter dessus avant même qu'il ait terminé sinon. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sauter…

- Et… mon pied…

Son sourire se fait carnassier – et c'est un Duo fourré au menu du jour.

- Je suis kiné.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Ayéééé !**

**Laissez une review pour savoir si c'est aussi bien que le premier ou pas…**

**See you soon !**


End file.
